Instant Karma
by Princess Lo
Summary: Drake learns that when you do a good deed, good things will come to you in return. Drake/Josh


_**Instant Karma**_

**Author**: hell's lil angel13

**Summary**: Drake learns that when you do a good deed, good things will come to you in return. Slash

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything you recognize. The show belongs to Dan Schneider, the boys belong to themselves, the title of this fic belongs to John Lennon, etcetera etcetera

**Warnings**: Slashy stepcest kissing, a few swears, spoilers to _**Josh is Done **_and _**Steered Straight**_

**A/N: I'm glad I got to post this today, since I should be in school, but thanks to New England weather, there is far too much snow for us to get there, so SNOW DAY! And in honor of said snow day, you get to be honored with my first slash fic! This one's for you, Sunny, hope you like it!**

Josh went to work right after school, making Drake find his own way home with Trevor and his girlfriend, Becky. He knew this was always the way it worked on Tuesdays, but there was still that empty feeling Drake's gut that Josh was avoiding him still, even after their ping pong game yesterday.

As he sat in the backseat of Trevor's car—he refused to sit anywhere near the front when Trevor was behind the wheel, that was a death sentence waiting to happen—he silently cursed Josh for being the only person who could make Drake go so insane. He thought about how if his girlfriend broke up with him, which didn't happen too often, he was _Drake_, after all, he didn't care that they never talked anymore, even if they had a great "connection." But Josh doesn't talk to him for a few hours and Drake _freaks out man_!

_Fuck you, Josh_, Drake thought, suddenly savage. _Fuck you for making me comfortable with the hugging. Fuck you for turning me into a jealous dumbass whenever you're with a girl. Fuck you for being the only person I'll ever love._

Ever since he publicly apologized to Josh in Chemistry yesterday, Drake knew what he was thinking all along. He would never do something like that, but there it was, it happened. He apologized, something he almost never did anyway, and it was in front of their entire class.

_I just need you to understand...._ He nearly blew it there, but he caught himself just in time. He didn't want to say that he loved Josh in public again. The first time it was alright, everyone thought he meant he loved him like a brother. Yeah, right.

After the game last night, Drake thought everything would go back to normal. He'd go back to playing his guitar and dating girls and Josh would go back to being his goofy, dorky best friend/brother. Josh would go back to competing with Drake over stupid things and Drake would go back to stealing secrets glances at Josh when he's not looking.

They were just driving past a billboard for the upcoming Hailstones concert when he decided enough was enough. Josh being done with him hurt like a bitch, more than anything else, and Drake was never going to let that happen again. No more stealing his brother's dance partners, no more forgetting his birthdays and making him run over celebrities—even though that was really funny—and most importantly, no more taking Josh for granted. Drake would never be the asshole he's always been to Josh and Josh would never have to be Mr. Pouty and be done with him again. Drake felt that was an even trade.

I smile crossed over Drake's face. The Hailstones, huh? They were Joshie's favorite band...hmmm.... Shit, they were playing at the Reptile Room though. Josh would never agree to sneaking into an over-21 club, no matter how much Drake has rubbed off on him over the past few years. Drake shook the dirty image out of his head and thought for a moment. How could they get in there?

"Hey Trevor, think you can hook me up with something?" he said suddenly leaning forward and resting his arms on the back of Becky's seat.

"What do you need?" Trevor asked.

"Fake IDs for me and Josh. I wanna take him to the Hailstones concert next week," Drake said and Trevor nodded quietly. This would work, the Reptile Room served churros and Drake knew better than anyone that Josh couldn't pass up a churro.

Trevor turned into his garage after dropping Becky off at her house, and brought Drake down to the basement. "Okay, do you have a picture of Josh? It'll be better if the ID is actually him," Trevor said, thinking Drake wouldn't and they'd have to find a photo on the Internet that looked like him.

"Yeah, hold on," Drake said, missing the weird look Trevor gave him as he reached into his wallet. He pulled out a recent one of him and Josh after the dance contest with Josh easily holding Drake bridal-style. That one won't work; Josh's head is too small. Then, Drake found a copy of Josh's license shot that he was planning on using for blackmail later. It could work here, too, though. "This good?" he asked and Trevor nodded.

While Trevor worked his magic on the IDs, Drake played a few rounds of pool with Scottie. When Scottie tried to jump the yellow ball over the red stripe and failed miserably, Drake was reminded of his many games at the Premier with Josh. Josh could've made the jump easy.

"Alright Drake, here you go," Trevor said finally, handing Drake the two IDs. He looked them over quickly, then back at Trevor.

"Alvin Yakatori and Jefferson Steelflex?" he said incredulously.

"Well I wasn't gonna use your real name, was I?" Trevor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Drake shrugged and nodded. They could be names; he decided leaving the basement and heading home.

As he walked through the front door, Drake noticed that their car was already in the driveway. Good, he could tell Josh the news right away that meant.

He was walking up the stairs when he passed Megan coming down to the living room. Was that Josh's computer? She was talking to her friend about gummi bears, ooh, he could use some gummi bears, did they have any?

Completely forgetting that he had something to tell Josh, Drake went into the kitchen to look for some gummi bears. He liked the bears better than the worms. People told him they all tasted the same, but they were wrong. Gummi bears not only tasted better than the worms, but they were also the only candy you can make do dirty things to one another.

Shaking away, again, the dirty images of Josh and gummi bears, Drake looked through the pantry. No gummi bears; that made him sad. Ooh, but there were doodle cakes and that was good enough.

_Oh fuck,_ was the first thought in Drake's head suddenly. _Ugly girls, bubble gum pop garbage, stepping in dog crap...._ That was close. He really has _got_ to stop thinking about Josh in the hottest ways possible unless he wants to explain some rather embarrassing things to Megan or Mom, both of whom are right in the next room.

"Josh, Josh!" Drake said bursting into their bedroom after eating his snack. Josh looked up from his spot on the couch and Drake had to force himself not to lunge at Josh for a hug. The whole 'done' thing had put him in an overdrive need of Joshie hugging. "I know you're still kinda mad at me so—"

"Drake, I was never—"

"I know, I know, 'you're not mad, you're done' blah, blah, blah," Drake said as he hopped over the back of the couch, nearly sitting on Josh's knee. "But you're talking to me again, so you're not broken up with me anymore, so you're obviously a little peeved at me. So, I have something to make it up to you!"

"Oh no!" Josh said jumping off the couch as if he was burned. "No way! Every time you 'make something up to me' is when we end up in trouble and I somehow get hurt! No way, I told you already, you're never making anything up to me ever again!"

"Joshie!" Drake purred, trying to change his mind as if he were one of Drake's weekly girls. Before Josh could move, Drake put his arms around Josh's neck, gave him his best puppy dog pout and said, "Pwease? Pwease, Joshie?"

"No, Drake, that doesn't work on me," Josh said, but he wouldn't meet Drake's eye when he said it. Drake took this to his advantage and started to rub circles on Josh's shoulder blades. He could tell Josh was trying so hard not to squirm.

"Come on Joshie, please? For me?" Drake purred again, weakening Josh even more.

He tried as hard as he could to get rid of Drake's wandering hands, but that just fueled Drake even more. "Would you cut it out?" Josh yelled, finally pushing Drake off him, tackling him onto the floor.

As had happened so many times before, the two of them started wrestling. Josh got the upper hand quickly, but Drake took his position to his advantage to spank Josh every few seconds.

"Is that all you got Josh? You're losin it man!" Drake yelled over Josh's incoherent babbling.

"Oh, you want more then?" Josh said evilly. Drake could only widen his eyes as Josh picked him up bodily and literally threw him into the couch. Josh was quick, Drake learned today, as he was able to straddle Drake's bony little hips within seconds. Then, he went for the below the belt move—_Ah, dirty image, stop it Drake,_ Drake told himself firmly—and started to tickle Drake. The dirty bastard knew Drake's one weakness!

"Ah! J-Josh, st-stop, I c-can't br-br-breathe!" Drake screamed while he laughed. "I'll h-hurt you!" he tried to say, but it came out much less intimidating than he wanted. Josh wouldn't stop, though, so Drake bucked his hips upward in an attempt to make Josh stop. But, all Josh did was buck his hips back, knocking the wind out of Drake with an "Oomph!"

_Okay, if that's how you wanna play,_ Drake thought and bucked his hips up again, harder this time. Josh, not expecting this, fell off the couch and pulled Drake along for the ride.

They rolled over and over each other, each trying to gain dominance, until they slammed hard into the wall. Drake, straddling Josh to keep him from moving again, couldn't stop himself any longer. He leaned in and pressed his lips straight on Josh's in a kiss that was miles away from the one on Josh's birthday.

This one had their lips moving against each other's and soft moans that sounded almost like growls coming from low in their throats. This one, Josh was pinned to the floor with Drake the one pinning is body, his hands pinned over his head. Josh tasted like a mix of oranges, sugar, Mocha Cola, and home; all the things Drake loved best rolled into one. As soon as he started to taste it, he never wanted to stop.

Drake was just about to add tongue when Josh pulled his head away and said, "Wait, Drake, wait. I'm not g—"

"Yeah, I know, neither am I," Drake said easily, leaning back in to kiss Josh again. This time, Josh allowed Drake's tongue access. He started to explore every crevasse of Josh's mouth, wanting to memorize every little bit of it. He was just wondering how Josh got that little chip in one of his back teeth when Josh pulled away again.

"Drake, I mean I'm straight."

"Yeah, I know that. So am I," Drake said obviously. He was getting annoyed that Josh kept interrupting him while he tried to study.

"Drake, if you were straight you wouldn't be kissing me right now," Josh said trying to sound logical, but logic just went right over Drake's head like the wind.

"Why not?" he asked as if he was wondering why Josh wouldn't make him brownies.

"Because we're both guys! Brothers at that!" Josh sputtered. Drake sat back on his haunches and gave him a look that said, _And? Your point?_ "Drake, if we were—"

"Josh, answer me. Does it feel wrong?" Josh was about to argue, so Drake cut him off with his lips again. It was quick, but when he pulled back, Drake barely moved his face away. "Does it feel wrong?" he asked again. Josh sighed in defeat and shook his head no. "Does it feel right?" Josh nodded slowly. "Okay then, what's the matter?"

Drake swung off of his brother and sat down next to him, his knees pulled up to his chest. Josh looked over at him for a second and thought Drake looked like a little kid, no older than ten, when he was sitting like that. He looked so cute and innocent like that.

"Nothing," Josh said finally. Drake grinned down at him and Josh found himself grinning back. Drake leaned back in, Josh leaning up and meeting him half way, and they both knew that nothing would change, not really at least. They'd still date girls, but when they came home, the real magic would begin.

Drake remembered the fake IDs he had Trevor make for the two of them. He could show them to Josh now...nah, Josh's mouth was more interesting at the moment. The IDs could wait.


End file.
